Fear Cuts Deeper Than Swords
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: This is a late Halloween story. After the Titans refuse to go trick or treating with Beast Boy he goes alone. Along the way he meets someone that he invites over to the tower to help scare the other Titans. This could be the biggest mistake of BB's life. And the scariest night of the Titans' lives. Rated T for violence, language and fear. Starts comedic later becomes horrific.


**Yeah, this is a late Halloween story that I was planning on releasing even though I don't celebrate Halloween. Don't ask why**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters used in this story.**

**Teen Titans**

**Terror In The Tower**

'_The only thing to fear is fear itself' - Franklin D. Roosevelt_

'_A man that flies from his fear may find that he has only taken a short cut to meet it."  
- J.R.R Tolkien _

The Titans(except for Raven) prepared for Halloween. Some of them more than others. Beast Boy had been bothering the others all month about the day. He had been planning to go trick or treating, however he did not want to do it alone.

"Come on Cyborg you can be the pirate and I'll be the parrot." The green boy insisted.

"I'm not dressing up like a pirate. I have something to do." Cyborg replied. "Do they even make costumes for people my size?"

Beast Boy didn't answer that question and went off to ask someone else. He approached his masked leader, Robin. "Hey Robin, do you wanna go as ninjas?" BB asked as he threw fake punches and kicks.

"I can't, me and Starfire were both going to watch the horror movie marathon today." Robin explained. His answer took Star off the list as well. Meaning there was only one person left.

Beast Boy exited the room and walked down the hallway. He got into the elevator and went to the floor where all of the bedrooms were. He went down the hall and knocked on a door. Raven's door. She cracked the door open wide enough for her to see out of it. "What do you want Beast Boy?" she said in her usual monotone voice.

"Do you want to help me trick or-"Beast Boy was cut off by the half demon girl.

"No." She interrupted quickly and shut her door.

"Dude, she didn't even give a reason why." The green teenager said to himself before leaving the hallway.

He re-entered the main room once more and decided to think for a while. He sat down on the couch to think for a while. It was 4:00 PM so he still had time to get a costume for himself and go alone later.

(7:00 PM)

Earlier Beast Boy had realized he had no money so he couldn't by a costume. He had decided to go alone as himself. _'After all how many other Beast Boys could there be running around the streets' _he thought to himself. Almost as if on cue a kid bumped into the green teen. He helped the kid up and then noticed that the child was dressed as him.

"Cool costume." The kid complimented. "But your skin is the wrong shade of green." The child walked away without another word said.

"This isn't a costume, I am Beast Boy!" the real one said.

(9:00 PM)

Beast Boy had been trick or treating for two hours now and his outcome was very disappointing. He was now roaming downtown Jump City alone with an almost empty pillow case. A rather tall skinny young man with glasses bumped into him. "So sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay; it's happened a lot today." BB said disappointedly.

"Why are you so sad?" the man asked.

"Well none of my friends that I've lived with for the past two years would come trick or treating with me and I didn't even get any candy when I came alone." Beast Boy explained.

"They must be mean. How about I help you get them back?" he offered.

"They aren't mean, but I am up for getting them back." The changeling said accepting the offer.

"Where do you live? I'm going to come there myself and scare them myself." The man said with a scary looking smirk crawling onto his face.

"It's that gigantic 'T' shaped building in the middle of the ocean." The green adolescent said.

"Keep them up until midnight, I'll be there." The tall man said before leaving Beast Boy there. "And don't tell them." He yelled back.

**Who do you think it is? Go ahead and guess. Thank you for reading. Leave a review.**


End file.
